Torturing Jiriaya
by dragonzap93
Summary: A new Show to torture Jiraiya. Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters**

''Hello I'm Dragonzap93 and this is a Show called,

**''Torturing Jiraiya''**

''In this Show, I will be using a variety of items on Jiraiya and observing how he reacts''

''With that said lets get on with it''

''Todays item will be a ''

''Frying Pan''

Jiraiya gives me a smug look and said,

''Where are you going to get a frying pan?''

I smirked and said, ''From Igor''

A short man with a hump on his back gives me a Frying Pan and I give him a treat

He took it and said in a creepy voice, ''Thank you Master''

I then look back at Jiraiya who is pale and very afraid

He tries to run away, but I get Igor to chain him to a wall

I approach Jiraiya and with all my strength I strike him the face with the frying pan he falls to floor with girls spinning around his head

I look back to the crowd and then said, ''Well folks that's all the time we have for this segment of''

**"Torturing Jiriaya''**

**''Good Night folks''**

**Tell me what you think. Please Review. Later**

**If you have an idea of an item I should use please let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to episode 2 of

**"Torturing Jiraiya''  
**

Today's item will be a

''Bag of Poop''

Jiraiya looked at me with disgust and said,

''Isn't that going a little to far?''

I smiled and said,

''Of course not, Oh Igor''

Igor came out carrying a bag of poop with a gloved hand and said,

''Here you are Master''

I put a rubber glove on my hand and took it from Igor

I then looked back at Jiraiya with a smirk

He gave me a horrified look and said,

''Oh hell no you are not throwing that me''

I knew he could dodge easily so I thought of a way to distract him

I grinned and found the perfect way to do it

I said to Jiraiya,

''Hey is that Tsunade undressed?''

Jiraiya looked back with a excited grin

While he had his back turned I took out a lighter and lit it on fire

I then threw it at him and it landed it right on his head

Jiraiya started to smell something weird near him

He reached and touched something on his head

He realized it was a bag and it was on fire

Jiraiya also smelt poop and realized what was in the bag

He started running around the room yelling

''AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH''

I laughed and wiped a tear from my eye

I looked back to the crowd

''Well folks thats all the time we have for today''

''See you next time for another episode of''

**''Torturing Jiraiya''**

**Don't forget to review. Later**

**I would also like to thank DragonBox94 for the item of this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

''Hello folks welcome to episode 3 of''

**''Torturing Jiraiya''**

''Today's item will be a''

**''Tennis Ball launcher''**

Jiraiya gave me a look and said,

''Oh, please no!''

I smirked and replied,

''Oh, yes Oh Igor''

Igor came out with the Launcher and said,

''Here you go master''

''Thank you Igor''

''Oh and Igor''

''Yes master''

''Can you get me a blindfold?''

Igor nodded and said,

''Sure master''

He reached into his pocket and handed into me

I thanked him and turned back to Jiraiya

Jiraiya gave me a look and said,

''Who is the blindfold for?''

I smirked and said,

''Me''

Jiraiya thought for a moment and then realized why I needed it

''Come on man, That is messed up''

''Oh stop being a baby''

Jiraiya tried to run but Igor was able to chain him up to a wall

I applied the blindfold and turned on the launcher

I fired the machine and sent 5 tennis balls at Jiraiya

1 hit him in the stomach, 2 in the head, 1 hit his hand and the last hit him where the sun don't shine

''Well folks that's all the time we have for this episode of''

**''Torturing Jiraiya''**

''See ya later''

**Tell me what you think. Please Review. Later!**


	4. Chapter 4

''Hello folks Welcome to episode 4 of''

**''Torturing Jiraiya''**

''Today's item will be''

**''Pepper Spray''**

Jiraiya gave me a confused look and said,

''What?''

I laughed at his face and called for Igor

Igor handed me a can of pepper spray and then went on his way

I thought for a moment and I knew Jiraiya wouldn't fall for the "Tsunade behind him'' trick again

After about 1 minute of thinking I snapped my fingers and knew the perfect way

I said, ''Oh Jiraiya''

He looked in my direction and said, ''What?''

''I have a gift for you''

''What is it?''

I pulled out a Playboy magazine and waved it in front of his face

Jiraiya started drooling at the sight of the magazine

I said, ''Do you want it?''

Jiraiya nodded excitedly and said,

''Yes please''

I handed him the magazine and he started hugging it really weirdly

He opened the magazine and started reading it

I then said,

''Oh and Jiraiya''

Jiraiya looked up from his magazine and saw a nozzle near his face

I smirked and said,

''You owe my five bucks''

I sprayed the contents of the can on his eyes

He dropped the magazine and started clutching his eye screaming

''OH MY GOD THAT F****N HURTS''

I started walking away when Igor asked,

''What does he own you five bucks for master?''

I simply reply,

''For the Playboy magazine''

''Well folks that's all the time we have for today''

''I'll see you next time for another epsiode''

**''Torturing Jiraiya''**

**I want to give a shout out to Dusk Neko4 for the item of this show.  
Don't forget to review. Later! **


End file.
